


Observation

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: 2011 Holiday Gifts [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gift Fic, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr tries to escape. Shockwave does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday gift for spacehussy, who wanted these two with a theme of collars. ;)

Shockwave watched with interest as Blurr awoke again and discovered the new arrangements he was in. The little bot didn't seem much surprised at being shackled, but the collar and leash he looked perplexed at. 

 

Of course, things wouldn't have gotten to that point, had Blurr settled down as much as he'd let Shockwave believe. Crafty little thing, that Autobot -- but he wasn't one of "Longarm Prime"s best spies for no reason; he'd seen Shockwave's pride and used it to his theadvantage, and very nearly slipped right through the Decepticon's claws.

 

And that wouldn't have done. Not at all. If the current peril he felt rising around him all the time was any indication, he had much to learn about underestimating certain little Autobots. No matter how diligently he worked, the small band of Autobots on Earth, including Bumblebee, couldn't be cut off or ignored forever. At some point even Sentinel Prime would have to get it through his thick helm that Wasp had not been a traitor.

 

But all of that he could worry about later. Watching Blurr from his secluded spot proved to be excellent recreation. 

 

The speedster was testing the hold of the stasis cuffs at his ankles, though surely he knew that Shockwave wouldn't be taking chances. As pleasing as it was to watch Blurr run and see the sleek lines of his frame put to the work they were made for, if Blurr escaped it would be disastrous.

 

And very disappointing.

 

Blurr was calling him out now, which never failed to bring him amusement or satisfaction. "Are you there? I know you're there, so quit hiding, you-- "

 

The bot's vocalizer was as speedy as his pedes, though Shockwave never had trouble understanding him, he found the long, rambling veins tiresome after a time. Standing, the Decepticon walked around, coming from out of Blurr's blind spot. "It is not necessary for you to use so many words when just a handful would suffice," he said, staring down curiously at the Autobot.

 

Blurr stared up at him with narrowed optics, his sweet pretending gone. "I don't care what you think, I just want to know the meaning of this, this stupid thing is just uncalled for, I don't care what you think you need to do to protect your precious cover," he retorted, one hand tugging at the collar around his neck. 

 

Shockwave stared relentlessly, single optic unwavering. "You're very clever, you know," he said. "You almost slipped by me."

 

Blurr gave another fruitless tug on the collar. "Didn't I just say I don't care what you think? You should know very well how clever I am, so it's your own slagging fault," he returned. "You didn't answer my question."

 

"I'm not obligated to answer your questions."

 

"Well, there's not much else to do, is there? I suppose with the way you've been acting you could sit there and just stare at me the whole orn, but you've got a job to do, don't you? Double agent. You can either answer me or just sit there like a big creep before you have to go put your other face on, so-- "

 

Shockwave couldn't help but chuckle. "You're setting up a false dichitomy, Blurr."

 

"I'm doing what?" That was so far from the left field that the blue bot was stumped for a moment.

 

"You're not speaking logically."

 

Blurr let out a frustrated sound. "I'm not speaking logically? I don't give a slag about your precious logic, I just want to know why you felt it necessary to tie me up like a misbehaving turbopup!"

 

Shockwave slolwly reached out and twined the energon line attached to the collar around one of his claws and tugged on it, making Blurr stumble a few steps forward. "There are plenty of reasons. Why do you think?" he said softly.

 

A slow change came over Blurr's expression. An internal smile curled deep within that pool of satisfaction in Shockwave's chassis.


End file.
